1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tent, and in particular, to a tent suitably used in a snowy area.
2. Description of the Related Art
Among various tents, some are proposed as tents suitable for use in a snowy area or the like. For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. H08-199859 describes a tent including a frame tube into which a frame for installation of the tent is inserted and which is sewn to a sheet member (tent main body) of the tent so that the frame tube has a triangular cross section. The tent includes the frame tube in order to prevent the tent from being twisted and to improve durability against the external pressure of accumulated snow, a strong wind, and the like.
However, for the conventional tents including the tent shown in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. H08-199859, snow, along with a strong wind, is considered only to be an external pressure. Thus, the conventional techniques have dealt with the external pressure by improving the durability of the tent against the external pressure. With a view to positively utilize snow instead of relying on the conventional method for dealing with the external pressure, the present inventor has developed the present invention.
With the foregoing in view, it is an object of the present invention to provide a tent that is suitably used in a snowy area by positively utilizing snow, enhanced in its durability against the load of accumulated snow and enhanced in its ability to retain heat inside the tent.